Antique Mysteries
by WhimsicalAdoration
Summary: Emilia has always been a hopeless romantic much to the chagrin of Alfred. When she discovers a pendant that is believed to have belonged to La Muerte, the lady of death, things begin to change, as her very fate is bet upon. (The Book of Life crossover. Please read it and don't hit me.)


_Oh Manolo_.

Emilia sighed as she walked out the theatre with Alfred, a sense of tingling euphoria overtaking her. She replayed the scenes of the movie she just watched and smiled cheekily. She wished someone would love her the way Manolo loved Maria, but pushed the bitter thought away with the sheer humor of the film. She couldn't believe a children's movie made her feel this way. She looked up at Alfred who seemed unfazed and broke the awkward silence by asking if he liked the film.

"It was alright. I mean, it was just a kid's film."

Emilia frowned slightly.

"I liked it." She said proudly, not bothering to look at him. He chuckled.

"You've always been a hopeless romantic Emi. Of course you'd like that movie. You know, Spanish guitar playing outside your window, midnight trysts, undying love. That sort of thing."

Her frown increased. "Yeah, so? It's nice to think you can find a person who can make you feel... Feel magical."

Alfred laughed, not intending to sound so harsh. "Oh... Emi. You're just so cute sometimes."

She rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at him. "Whatever Alfredo. You just don't believe in true love."

"Come on. The Book of Life isn't something to base your love life around. It's too unrealistic. No one in their right mind will go to the underworld just to be with you."

"Just like no one will go around the world carrying a stupid satchel and whip like a slave driver to look for fictional lost treasure!"

Alfred gasped. "You take that back, Indy has nothing to do with this!"

They finally reached Alfred's car, Emilia refusing to apologize for insulting her friend's idol. She climbed into the passenger seat and he into the driver's.

"Home?" He asked suddenly, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

She nodded and mumbled out a halfhearted "yeah." She felt the outing with Alfred ended somewhat bitterly. While he drove her home, she tried making conversation.

"Look. I'm sorry Alfredo. You know... How I get. Like you say, my imagination overwhelms me sometimes." He scoffed and agreed with her, irritated at the fact that a movie could make her so... So pensive about real things like love and relationships. He himself wasn't so practical, with his love for action and adventure, but he drew a line when it came to nonsensical things regarding love and affection. It was stupid, no one in there right mind would kill themselves just to be with someone. There were so many people in the world, life was precious, ending it for someone would be ludicrous.

"Emilia. You gotta stop thinking your Prince Charming is gonna waltz into your life. It isn't going to happen. You have a better chance of discovering lost pirate treasure than finding true love."

She rolled her eyes and pressed her back against her seat. "Fine. Whatever you say. I know I'll find true love." She retorted, crossing her arms.

Alfred finally reached her house and parked in the driveway. "Just remember. Life isn't a fairytale."

"Life isn't a comic book either."

He stifled a chuckle. She always had something to say. "Come on, I'll walk you to your front door." He offered, opening the door and stepping out. He helped her out as well and walked her to the front door, despite it only being twenty feet from the driveway.

"Well, we're here." She nodded and looked at him, smiling cheekily.

"Thanks for walking me." She cooed, batting her lashes.

Alfred fidgeted, thrown off by her sudden change of demeanor. "Uh... You're welcome, Emi. Hope you had a nice time."

"Oh, I did." She replied sweetly, inching closer to him. He chuckled nervously and looked around.

"So... You going in or what?" He uttered bluntly.

"Well, I mean you are still here. What are you waiting for Alfredo?" He gulped, while her face got closer to his, her lips delicately pursed as she hummed a interrogating "hmm?"

"Well, I mean don't these things usually end with a..." He trailed off softly as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips slightly. She giggled and he could feel her lips mere centimeters away from his before he felt one of her long fingers press against them.

"Wha... What?" He muttered, dazed.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's a romantic sap." she teased, laughing.

"Oh come on! That's just a... A token of appreciation. It's not romantic! Why do you gotta be such a tease Emilia!" Alfred shouted, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"You were expecting a kiss. I'm pretty sure that's romantic." She placed a hand on her hip and smirked.

He let out a comical little growl, irritated that she had led him on like that.

"You can't just make it seem like you're gonna kiss someone then back out when you're this close," he held up his right thumb and index finger an inch apart to emphasis his point, "that's sadistic!"

"Oh, I must be a sadist then." She quipped, before bumping his forehead with her hand and opening her front door.

"Night Alfredo!" she called out before closing the door roughly.

He huffed and walked to his car and after seating himself and glaring at the front door the petite brunette just skipped through, drove home.


End file.
